mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Colton Smith vs. Washington da Silva
The first round began and they touch gloves. Both men feeling out the distance. Smith tries a spinning kick, lands to the body. 4:00. Smith keeps telling the ref that the mat is slippery. Smith lands an inside kick. Da Silva lands a good leg kick, eats an inside kick. Smith misses another spinning kick. Da Silva lands an inside kick. Chael sarcastically says they both need to move in about six inches before throwing a strike. 3:00. Neither guy really doing much. They clinch. 2:00. Da Silva knees the body hard. Da Silva gets a good double. Half-guard. Da Silva lands a left, hard left elbow. Smith stands eating a big overhand right. Clinch. Smith knees the body. Da Silva seems much physically stronger. Smith knees the body. 1:00. Smith drags Da Silva down, gets a suplex. Keeps the back. A few rights under. 35. Knees the leg. Da Silva stands. Smith drags him back down, knees the leg, turns on top defending a kimura, mounts, hard lefts under, has mount, rights under, both hooks on the back, three right elbows, R1 ends, 10-9 Smith. R2 began. Ref calls time to cut tape off Smith's glove. They continue, touch gloves. Da Silva lands an inside kick, Smith stuffs a double, clinch, Smith knees the body. Knees the body. Trips Da Silva down, half-guard, 4:00. Guard. Smith passes nicely to side control. Well more of a quarterguard. Left elbow. Right elbow to body, another. Left elbow, another harder one. Has the crucifix, 3:00. A few left elbows. Da Silva escapes. Left elbow. Another. Another. He knees the body. Working for another crucifix. A few right elbows to body. Knees the body. Left elbow, left hand. Right elbow to body, another, left elbow. Right elbow to body, another. Left elbow. 2:00. Briefly had the crucifix again. Left elbow. Two more. Right elbow to body. Left elbow. Crucifix. Left elbow. North-south. Lost it. Stream craps out, of course... Oh well. Stream comes back, fight's paused, something illegal happened. Something about Colton calling time out because he was hit in the eye. Oh it was a knee from the bottom from Da Silva. They continue in side control, 1:00. Smith knees the body. Two more knees. Smith mounts. 30. Left elbow. Has the back, one hook, rights under. 15. Thinking about a choke, hard left elbow. R2 ends, 10-9 Smith. "You gotta get mean, you gotta get angry, you gotta finish this," they tell Da Silva with deadly calm. R3 began and they touch gloves. Feeling out process. 4:00. Smith lands an inside kick. "He's not gonna come forward, he's a counter fighter, do what you wanna do Colton!" Smith teeps the body. Again. Smith lands a left, boos, 3:00. "He's not doin' nothin' man," Da Silva's corner said to each other. Clinch. Smith knees the body, they break, Da Silva ate an eyepoke from Smith and collapses, boos. "You cannot call time-out in MMA," Chael reiterates. Doctor's back in to look at the eye. Smith hugs him and apologizes, they continue and touch gloves. Very odd fight indeed. They clinch. Smith knees the body. Again. Da Silva catches another knee, still somehow fucks up that single. Wow. Seriously? 2:00. Smith is taking the back... "Stand up!" Smith had a hook. Got the other but lost the first. Left elbow. A few lefts. Three lefts under. 1:00. Rights under. Right hammerfists. "Breathe and punish him!" Rights under. 30. Left hammerfists. 15. Smith gives the rockout sign to the crowd with both hands, sticks his tongue out, lands rights under. Works for the choke, R3 ends, 10-9 Smith, 30-27 Smith. Smith leaps on the cage, flexes, sticks his tongue out. Chael and Renzo had it 30-27, WSOF fans gave it 30-26.. Judges say... 30-26 UD. They hug. Smith calls Da Silva tough. Says he loves Jesus. Gets some cheers. "He's a counter-puncher, I wanted to make him uncomfortable and make him come in." "World Series of Fighting is my new home. Ali, Ray Sefo, I want you guys to know I'm here to stay, this is my home." "To the men and women fighting overseas, my brothers and sisters, this is for you!"